Secret storage compartments are known to be used for storing and concealing items in a hidden manner. There are a number of wall safes, and the like, known in the background art utilized to store valuables within the wall of a building. These known devices and systems have many shortcomings and deficiencies which are overcome by technology described herein.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,314, issued to Garvin on Apr. 11, 1978, discloses a wall depository. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,303, issued to Kurasik on Jan. 13, 1981, discloses a combination picture frame and repository. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,652, issued to Hoffman on Apr. 18, 1989, discloses a wall safe simulating an air vent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,079, issued to Lawrence on Nov. 19, 1991, discloses a door safe apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,934, issued to Dombrowski et al. on Dec. 24, 1996, discloses a wall safe. U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,987, issued to Graham on Jun. 7, 2005, discloses a furled decorative covering apparatus and method.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.